Household cats often utilize a litter box to dispose of their waste, which may leave behind a strong odor or stench. If the litter box is not emptied on a regular basis, a powerful odor may waft throughout the house or nearby areas.
The present invention generally relates to a litter box device. More specifically, the invention is a litter box odor device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a litter box odor device that controls and filters pet odors typically from a litter box.
It is an object of the invention to provide a litter box odor device that is an active odor recovery device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a litter box odor device that utilizes a relatively less expensive carbon container in contrast to a relatively more expensive carbon filter utilized in a traditional litter box odor device to filter odors.
What is really needed is a litter box odor device that controls and filters pet odors typically from a litter box that is an active odor recovery device that utilizes a relatively less expensive carbon container in contrast to a relatively more expensive carbon filter utilized in a traditional litter box odor device to filter odors.